hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Supremacy of the Round Table/@comment-27678986-20160304183351
Are you ready for more "Shin Died For Your Sins!"? This is gonna look really messy. For Proof Of Strength, I ran a Fire Team (Emilia, Emma, Yuria, Elena, Helper, Bianca). I sorta got lazy on reaching Powerful Thunder Opis though, so sorry 'bout that. Didn't feel like wasting another 20 Stamina to let myself be murdered. Dania _ Faster than Bianca (Agility 75) (B1) 100% Back Line Strike > 30% All (Below 50% HP?) (B2) 100% {Preemptive Attack} > 100% Back - Agility Down > 100% Front Line Strike > 100% Front - Agility Down > 100% Front Line Strike > 100% Back - Defense Down > 100% Back Line Strike > 100% Front - Attack Down > 100% Front Line Strike > 100% Back - Defense Down > 100% Back Line Strike > 70% Front - Agility Down > 50% Front Line Strike > 30% All (When "Injury" State?) > 30% All > 30% Front - Agility Down > 30% All > 30% All > 30% All > 30% Front - Agility Down > 30% All > 30% All > 30% All > 30% Front - Attack Down Long story short, Dania has a definite Attack Pattern to her. I only fought her twice, so I don't know what her starting move is. For like 50~100% of her HP, her attack-pattern is "Debuff Front/Back > Attack The Debuffed Front/Back". Which is easier enough to follow. I'm not sure if there's an actual pattern to which Debuffs she uses or if they're random; but between the 3 (Agility, Attack, and Defense Down) Defense Down is probably the most dangerous if you're running a Non-Fire Team. When she gets Injured (Clothing Damage) at about 30% HP or so, she gets a new attack-pattern. It's "All > All > All > Front Debuff". With 3 ALLs and only one opportunity to attack, this can get pretty dicey for a Non-Fire Team. Statue Of The Holy Maiden _ Slower than Yuria (Agility 45) (B1) 60% Linear > 20% All (Below 50% HP?) (B2) 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Linear > 100% Single > 100% Linear > 100% Linear > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 100% Single > 60% Linear > 60% Back Line Strike > 60% Linear > 60% Linear > 60% Front Line Strike > 60% Linear > 60% Linear > 60% Front Line Strike > 60% Linear > 60% Linear > 60% Linear > 60% Front Line Strike > 40% Front Line Strike > 25% All > 25% All The fucking Holy Maiden, however, I don't think has an actual attack-pattern. When at around 70~100% of her HP, she only randomly picks between doing a "Single" or a "Linear". Primarily, she picks Single, though she has like a 17% chance of picking Linear. When you bring her down to at least 60% of her HP, she gets a real attack-pattern. "Linear > Linear > Front/Back". Not sure if there's a pattern to her choosing the Front or Back but probably not. Most likely, when she has 30% of her HP left, she starts using "All". But then I got too tired of her bullshit, so I nuked her instead of tanking her pattern. Amber Cavan _ Faster than Bianca (Agility 75) I just want to point out that Amber Cavans are fast. Since I typically don't run with healers, it's annoying to get hit by the regular-foes. And Amber Cavan can actually hit pretty hard. Definitely priority targets. Eiren _ Faster than Bianca (Agility 75) (B1) 100% Defend > 80% All > 30% All > 30% All* > 30% All** > 30% All***, 30% All *** Now, I only fought Eiren once, but I suspect that her attack-pattern does not rely on her HP. Instead, it's literally just her following a set-pattern, as seen above. With her first two "All" she barely does any damage, by "All*" she can actually hurt, and by "All***" she's practically doing 400~500 Damage even to back-row defenders. As far as I can tell, there absolutely no opportunity to breath. You have to defeat Eiren before she escalates and murders you. If someone wants to do Powerful Thunder Opis, be my guess. I'll post Supremacy's Demon General Opis later.